Light
by Oracle of Seasons
Summary: Ella iba a salvarlo. Ella encontraría el modo de regresar lo. Ella haría lo que fuera por él. Pero él sirve a otra. Él quiere matarla.


_¡Oh! ¡Héroe elegido!_

 _¡Héroe elegido, campeón de las diosas!_

 _¡Escucha las suplicas! ¡Suplicas de un mundo en desgracia!_

* * *

" _¡Apresúrate Link! ¡Vamos tarde! ¡Sé que puedes correr más que eso!"_

" _¡E-esperame, Zelda! ¡N-no es justo! ¡Tus piernas son más largas que las mías!"_

 _Una risa fue su respuesta, el cabello rubio sol en una apretada trenza, danzando a sus espaldas mientras se giraba, los ojos azules haciendo contacto con los suyos propios y la niña enseño la lengua en un gesto travieso, girando sobre sus talones y desapareciendo detrás de un edificio más adelante._

" _¡Zelda!"_

* * *

Sus pasos rítmicos se hicieron eco en el amplio salón, gruesas columnas de mármol blanco con intrincados diseños sujetando un techo abovedado sobre su cabeza. La oscuridad aferrándose a cada rincón del lugar, pesando en el ambiente como una densa niebla. Antorchas en cada columna parpadearon débilmente, apenas capaces de mantener su luz. Estos eran los dominios de las sombras ahora. Con un chasquido de los dedos de la figura misteriosa, el débil fuego naranja y amarillo rugió a la vida, tomando un tono verde enfermizo y causando que formas que solo visualizarías en la peor de tus pesadillas, se arrastraran hacia los rincones más oscuros en agonía.

* * *

" _¡_ _ **Corre**_ _!"_

" _¡Mamá!"_

 _Fuego ardió, consumiendo todo sin piedad, sus grandes ojos azules asustados reflejando las llamas con dolor. Su madre tiro de su pequeña mano, sus pies tropezando todo el camino entre las multitudes en pánico._

" _¡Quédate aquí!" Su madre tiro de el en un callejón oscuro, detrás de unas grandes cajas, abrió una de ellas y no dudo en introducir a su hijo pequeño, una sonrisa forzada para beneficio de este. "Quédate aquí, mama regresara por ti. No salgas a menos que escuches mi vos, entendido?" El niño asintió, manos pequeñas aferrándose a las ropas de su madre con fuerza. "Regresare por ti. Regresare por ti" Besó la frente del niño, desprendiendo las manos con un gesto doloroso antes de cerrar la caja, dejando a su único hijo en ese callejón a oscuras._

* * *

" _¡Tú que portas la cresta en la mano izquierda!"_ La dueña de la voz dio un paso a la luz, la única palabra que lograría describir a la mujer seria: hermosa. De no ser por la piel verde/azul enfermizo, ojos rojos que brillaban con la malicia. Un vestido reforzado y ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, mientras que un casco, alargado al frente y curvado hacia adelante ocultaba la mayor parte de sus cabellos naranja. " _Trae luz a esta tierra plagada de miseria"_ Veran, la hechicera de las sombras, dejo escapar una risa desdeñosa.

* * *

" _¿Link?"_

 _El fuego a espaldas de la mujer proyectaba largas sombras danzantes, deformándola de un modo irreconocible, un ojo azul parpadeo a través de un agujero, en busca de hacer contacto visual con la mujer. No podía abrir la caja el mismo, era muy pequeño…, muy débil._

" _Mamá…" Gimió, manos pequeñas empujando con todas sus fuerzas y la caja finalmente se abrió, rebelando a la mujer cernirse sobre el con una sonrisa y las manos aferradas al borde de la madera._

 _Olía a cenizas y sudor, con su vestido quemado y empapado en lágrimas carmesí, el cabello usualmente prolijo se encontraba enredado y sucio pero él se abrazó a ella con un llanto suave. La mujer de inmediato tarareo, pasando sus manos sucias en los cabellos rubios del niño con una sonrisa amable, apoyando el mentón sobre la cabeza pequeña._

" _Shhh. Shhh todo está bien ahora" Apretó a su hijo con más fuerza, la sonrisa curvándose hasta tomar un aspecto inquietante. "Estas conmigo ahora…, y nunca te dejare ir…"_

* * *

Con pasos elegantes, se acercó al centro de la habitación donde cristales de hielo del doble de su tamaño, parecían ser la única fuente de luz en toda esa oscuridad, cubriendo los alrededores con una suave neblina entre blanca y azul que parecía ser devorada por la propia habitación. Las sombras anhelaban la luz, consumirla hasta que no quedara nada. " _¡Oh! ¡Héroe elegido! ¡Triunfador de mil batallas! ¡Sepulta al mal con la mítica espada! Trae la paz que fue de esta tierra injustamente arrebatada"_ La risa de Veran se convirtió en un resoplido de burla al terminar de recitar el viejo poema que ella sabía, estaba grabado en piedra en alguna parte de esa habitación oscura. Extendió su mano derecha sobre la forma cristalina más grande, barriendo sus dedos sobre la superficie y despejar el cristal empañado, revelando el rostro de un niño, un adolescente que no superaría los 15 o 16 años. Cabellos rubio sol enmarcando ambos lados de su rostro, largas orejas en punta alzándose orgullosas y una expresión abatida en su sueño forzado.

* * *

" _¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡No quiero!"_

* * *

Veran curvo los labios morados en una sonrisa maliciosa antes de arrastrar el dedo índice sobre la superficie translucida, la larga uña agrietando el cristal, diminutas fisuras se expandieron rápidamente y pronto, el hielo tan firme hasta hace un momento comenzó a caer en pedazos. "Oh diosas, diosas, ¿qué harán ahora que tengo a su campeón bajo mi mando?"

* * *

" _Mamá ¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde están todos? Du-duele.., ella me lastima... Tengo miedo"_

* * *

La risa oscura de Veran se propago por todo el lugar, mientras todos los cristales de hielo se derrumbaron en el piso de mármol negro y blanco, fragmentos deslizándose en todas direcciones mientras la forma inconsciente del niño descansaba de cara al suelo, completamente inmóvil, el tono verde de su túnica oscureciéndose en algunos puntos como los cristales de hielo que se aferraban a él comenzaban a derretirse.

* * *

 _Todo esta tan oscuro…, no puedo ver. No puedo respirar. ¿Voy a morir?_

" _Tú no morirás. No te dejare morir. Estas seguro conmigo"_

* * *

Con un movimiento de su mano, Veran elevó la forma inerte, una mano apoderándose de la barbilla del muchacho. "¡Despierta, despierta! Mi preciosa marioneta" Como si las palabras de la hechicera, fueran lo único que el chico necesitaba, parpadeo lentamente. Ojos grises y vacíos pareciendo mirar más allá de Veran, pero a la vez, centrándose en ella.

* * *

 _Zelda…_

* * *

Verán admiro esos ojos con deleite, una vez tan azules y vibrantes. Tan llenos de vida y fuerza. Y ahora era todo suyo y Hyrule conocería el caos y el sufrimiento por igual.

* * *

… _Ayúdame_

* * *

Yo no sé ustedes queridos lectores. Pero yo AMO a Veran. Y siento que no le dan el lugar que merece u.u Tenia necesidad de leer algo sobre ella, pero con decepción, descubrí que casi nadie escribe sobre una de mis villanas favoritas de toda la saga. (Y la única antagonista mujer, Cia no cuenta porque HW no pertenece a ninguna línea de tiempo)

Así que pensé un poco en esto y decidí experimentar un poco. Y espero que sea de su agrado. (Aunque ya tengo una idea del rumbo que seguirá esta historia, se agradecerían sugerencias)

TLoZ no me pertenece, solo amo esta hermosa saga que espero siga manteniendo esta magia que a tantos nos atrapa. : 3


End file.
